Life as a Ninja in Naruto's World EDITED 7 26 12
by Purplesim123
Summary: This is about a girl who is suck in a new world-a fictional reality, and faces new challenges, and experiences what it means to be a ninja. Will she except her new life, or will she use her new ablities to find her way back home? EDITED JULY 26, 2012


**Life as a Ninja in Naruto's World**

Episode ONE:

Rebirth on New Land

In seconds, I'm out the window, landing safely on the roof below and ran like hell across town, hopping on buildings and then leaping from the branches in a cluster of trees.

Bare feet thump through the wood echoing through the quiet forest, each step rustling the leaves like a strong breeze, the vibrations startle a group of deer below who fled from the unknown intruder above.

Dropping from the shadows, I joined them with practiced stamina and pace as the herd splits apart behind me. From there, I was single-mindedly focused on one goal and one only: getting out of here as fast as possible.

I was so close to the entrance of this bizarre world I always dreamed about but never wanted; so close to waking up. So close till I took that sharp turn and stumbled over a lifted ankle.

And for some cruel twist of fate, it happened to be _him_.

(Flashback)

_Thump-thump, thump-thump_

_A heart beats in a panic state of dread, stock-still in the presentence of two enormous eyes that stared piercingly into my soul among the darkness. Its hungry crazed glares were my only source of light as they shone my face with an unnatural glow. _

_I couldn't run nor scream, for it stood so close that its low growl gently blew through my hair, moving aside the strands that warmed my shoulders._

_There was something in that green gaze that also awed me, knowing there was something far more meaningful to this animal's intentions; yet, it didn't change the fact that it was blood thirsty. The creature caught a glimpse of my wide pupils and pounced fore before-_

I woke up.

Breathing heavily, up right in my thick bed sheets, shivering as the cold air cooled my heated skin. The night light on my wall snaps me out of the darkness of my dream. Next to the little bulb was my star-shaped clock upon scattered knick-knacks.

It was minutes pass midnight, and the second month of spring, days where nights are filled with rain at its coldest, freezing everything until the sun rises.

I cling to my arms in a reaction to the chilly reality, swinging my legs to the side of the bed.

"It's that stupid dream again…"

This is the fourth night I've faced that beast-ful dream, and for the fourth time I still couldn't move away. Being eaten more than once is true torture, but no matter how many times I try, I always end up a timorous stiff.

In order to cope with these sick nightmares, I did some research, and according to the many books and web sites I read, the dream must symbolize a threat or warning that I'm slowly losing my self-control.

But not once have any of those things happened in these pass days of my life. So what is my subconscious trying to tell me?

The more nights I waste awake pondering, the grumpier I get. Slouching forth, I reached for the light switch. Specks of dirt shift from the slight touch of dangling feet. My book shelve was the first thing I see, which was filled from the third shelf down with books of astrology, fantasies, and computer games.

The eye-burning table lamp lifted a veil of dust off the circular stand it on, I turned to see if my youngest sister was still at ease. She was. My other sister was away at a friend's house at the time, so there was no need to worry about her.

I walked toward the end of the bed to the worn-once pile rack near the closet. Managing to find my favorite brown jacket-perfect for any mild cold or hot weather, I pulled it on and clung to my string bean as every movement brushed more cold air against my skin.

"Why can't I just sleep peacefully for once…" Tracing my cool fingertips across my face, tingling my senses.

Tip-toeing through the living room, and across my mom's bedroom, chills continue to run down my spine when opening the bathroom door.

"When will this- SHIT!" Unbelievable, the neon jades from before snarls and glares at me in the doorway, and the sad part was its real!

Paralyzed, I instantly regret ever leaving my bed. There were no spearing moments for escape as the beast, more willingly than ever before, devoured me whole; strangely, my last memory of this horribly nightmare, as I felt my lungs suffocate right before the creature prepare to swallow, a beam of sunlight, that glimmered from within the darkness of the its throat and then—there I was.


End file.
